Tell Me That You Love Me
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Andre's comes to Hollywood Arts? Let's just say that things get a little...complicated.
1. No Beeping way!

Okay, so I actually despised Victorious for all that it was worth, but after I was forced to watch three episodes back to back, I decided I kinda liked it. So, here's my shot at an Andre story. I think he has an accent mark, but I'm not using Word, so I can't put it there. Bear with me people. I'll be putting a link of Anna on my profile, so make sure you look :) Thanks! -Bria

* * *

><p>Being back in California was one of the greatest feelings I'd ever felt. Having been born and raised in Cali, then suddenly uprooted to Maine (of all places) definitely took a toll on me. The only thing or should I say, person that I was looking forward to seeing was my best friend whom I've known seen we were fetuses, Andre Harris.<p>

I would do anything for that boy, even if it meant _**death**_.

So, for my mom to tell me that I'd been accepted into Hollywood Arts High School and that we were moving back to Hollywood was awesome. We'd be joined together at the hip once again, no doubt, and my life will once again be complete.

His facial expression when he finds out that I'm back and going to his school will be priceless.

"Anna, I'm going to head to the store. Do you want anything?"

"No, ma, I'm fine! I'll just keep unpacking my stuff!"

"Alright, but call if you decide you want something." With that, my mother left and I sighed, walking over to a box labeled 'room décor'. 'Annaliese' was carved in wood and painted purple (my favorite color). It was a door sign that was given to me by my godmother (Andre's mom), Kathy Harris on my 10th birthday. Anyway, I hung it up and began pulling out the rest of the box's contents.

Needless to say, it didn't take me long to finish up my room and by the time I'd finished, my mom was just walking into the house. Taking a look around, I was pretty satisfied: chestnut hard wood floors, lavender walls with dark purple vertical stripes, mini fridge, white desk with the new Pear desktop, white dresser and nightstand, black bean bag chair, collage of friends and family, mannequin in the corner and finally a 4-poster bed with white drapes.

Not to mention the great view of the beach that I was getting. It was late and I was tired, plus I had a big day tomorrow, so I quickly threw on a pair of pajamas, threw my hair in a ponytail and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awoken by loud knocking on my door and I groaned.<p>

"Annaliese Simone, wake up!"

"Ugh, I don't wanna."

"Fine, stay in bed. I'll just call the school and cancel your accept-."

"I'm up, I'm up!" I could hear my mom's footsteps retreating and I drug myself out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, I hopped into the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around my body. After throwing on underwear, I observed the outfit on the mannequin that I'd arranged yesterday.

It consisted of a light pink moto jacket with studs, a peach flowing tank top that was half tucked in, light pink mini skirt, and black booties with studs as well. Slipping the outfit on, I put on light makeup and pulled my perfectly curled hair into a half up. Once I checked my appearance over, I nodded in satisfaction and grabbed my black Coach tote bag.

I wasn't feeling too hungry, so I said good bye to my mom, walked out to my 2011 Cadillac Luxury CTS coupe and made a pit stop at Starbucks before heading to school. The only things that were going through my mind were thoughts of what Andre looked like now and if he was the same after seven years.

My heart was pounding from nervousness and excitement as I walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts. The first thing that I noticed was that all the lockers were decorated to show off the students' personalities. I found my way to the front office to receive my schedule and locker assignment.

When I walked out, I was so busy looking at my schedule, that I bumped into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry."

Looking up, I saw that my victim was a pretty girl with flaming red hair.

"It's okay, it happens all the time," she replied with an airy voice. "Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around. You're really pretty."

"Thanks, so are you. And yes, I am new."

"Well, my name's Cat. Do you need any help?" "Actually, I was wondering if you knew where locker 521 was and also my first class."

"Oh, 521 is right next to a friend of mine's. I think you'll like him, he's cool. As for your schedule," she took a peek at my schedule, "you have that with me! Let's go to your locker."

I followed her through the halls and we had small talk about the school. "I never caught your name…"

"Oh, it's Annaliese Simone, but everyone either calls me Anna or Lee."

"I like that name, it sounds fancy." I chuckled and we stopped in front of a blank locker. The one next to it was SO awesome! It was a freakin' keyboard. I'd been playing piano for thirteen years seeing as both Andre's and my mother made us take it since we were four.

I couldn't help myself as I walked over and started playing a funky little tune on it.

"You play piano too! You'll definitely like my friend then. Before I forget, make sure you decorate your locker uniquely. It's like, tradition.," I nodded and followed her upstairs to my first class: Improv Acting with Professor Sikowitz.

When we walked inside, I noticed that the class was full and the teacher looked…kind of homeless. "Professor Si-AHHH!" We both screamed and ducked as the teacher threw a plastic ball at us.

"What the hell?" I shrieked.

Everyone turned to face me and nervousness instantly flooded back. "Why hello there, sorry to scare you. I'm Professor Sikowitz and you are…?"

"My name's Annaliese Simone. I'm a transfer student." All of a sudden, one of the boys stood up, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"No beeping way, Lee?"

"A-Andre?


	2. Catching Up

I put a 2 links of Anna when she was younger on my profile as well.

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be a regular day…well, as regular as it can get here at here H.A. All of that got screwed over when Cat walked in late to Sikowitz' class, flanked by one of-no THE most beautiful girl I'd ever laid my eyes on.<p>

I felt my mouth go dry at the sight of her. She had on a really nice outfit that had a rocker vibe, but it was sophisticated at the time and it complemented her ass…ets very well. She had smooth dark skin that was a few shades lighter than my own, long black hair that she had curled and pulled back at the top and brown eyes that sparkled. Sikowitz had thrown a ball in her and Cat's direction, causing both girls to scream and duck out of the way.

"What the hell?" The mystery girl yelled, frazzled.

"Well, hello there, sorry to scare you. I'm Professor Sikowitz and you are…?"

"My name's Annaliese Simone. I'm a transfer student." At that moment, it seemed as though time had stopped.

This girl, no goddess, couldn't possibly be the same Annaliese Simone that I'd grown up with, there's just no way. I'd jumped out of my hair, flabbergasted. "No beeping way, Lee?" She looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

"A-Andre?"

"Well, I take it that you two know each other. Please take a seat miss Simone." Lee sat down next to Cat, her eyes still trained on me. This was surreal. Not to be rude or anything, but who'd have thought that Lee Simone, one of the guys, would turn into Annaliese Simone, a beautiful young woman?

_I didn't, that was for sure_.

I'd convinced myself that if I ever saw Lee again after she moved, she'd still have her long braids that she kept in one long braid, a t-shirt with some smart ass remark on it, baggy jeans and Jordans. Boy did she prove me wrong. I felt something hit my bicep and turned to see Rex all in my face. I jerked back and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What, man?"

"How do you know the new girl? She is _foine_!"

"Okay, first off, NEVER say that again. Second of all, she's my best friend. I just haven't seen her in a long time."

"Well, let me know if she's single, dude." I shook my head and turned my attention back to Sikowitz.

"Now normally I would have new comers do the 'Bird Scene', but it seems that I've lost all my copies of the script. So, miss Simone, I'll give you an excerpt from an old play, which includes a song, and you'll perform it with another student. Understand?"

"Understood, sir." Her voice was still the same: smooth and upbeat. "Now, do we have any volunteers?" Almost all of us (males) shot our hands up. I watched Jade force Beck's hand down and chuckled.

"Alright, Beck, I'll give it to you. You are one of our best actors. Sorry Jade." She was definitely giving him the stink eye. That girl needed to lighten up a bit. Anyway, when he announced that Beck would be working with MY best friend, I couldn't help but feel angry and…jealous? I guess that was because I haven't seen her in so long.

"Quick, drive by acting! You're all drowning dogs!" We all jumped up to do the exercise and I noticed Lee looked utterly confused, so I "swam" my way over to her. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me with those gorgeous light brown eyes of hers. I watched as her face brightened and a grin slid onto her face in recognition.

"Andre!" She jumped out of her chair and tackled me in a hug. We ended up falling to the ground with her straddling my waist.

"I missed you so much, Bug," she said, calling me by my childhood nickname. I sat up and helped her up as well.

"I missed you too, Lee. When did you get back?"

"A week ago. We're in the neighborhood next to yours I think. If you still live in Forrest Park."

"Yeah, I still do. I can't believe you're here, and all grown up at that." She giggled at that and I smiled, happy I could still make her laugh.

"Well, you know that they say, time will do wonders. You don't look too bad yourself, Bug." The school bell rang and everyone got their things together to go to the next class. "Miss Simone, Beck, can you two come here, please?" Sikowitz beckoned.

Lee looked at me apologetically and scurried over to him with Beck following suit. I decided I would just wait outside for her so I can show her to her next class. A few minutes later, Beck and Lee came out laughing like they were old friends.

"Oh, Andre, you didn't have to wait for me, dude," Beck said with a smile. "I think he was waiting on me, fool," Lee replied before I could get a word in. I grinned at that, always outspoken.

"I was just going to show you to your next class, Lee."

"Ah, well, Beck said that he already would, seeing as we would be late anyway, but I guess you can come too," she finished with a small smile.

I couldn't help the rage that I felt when Beck's name just slid out of mouth like water. What was he trying to pull, acting all buddy-buddy with her? He JUST met her! And let's not forget that walking container of anger Jade West, his girlfriend. I could only imagine what she would say if she were here.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just go on to class. I'll see you at lunch, though."

"Okay, bye Bug." She gave me a wave before following Beck down the hall.

Once they were out of sight, I heaved out a loud sigh and made my own way to class.


End file.
